


Mio's "Boyfriend"

by KittyKaulitz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mio wants to show all her friends her first, definitely real, boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mio's "Boyfriend"

Mio and her friends were sat outside Junk Shop Heibon, listening to the commotion Kio and Nao were causing inside. Secretly, they were gathered outside to wait for a particular person she’d seen the day before; the guy she’d heard referred to as “Noiz”.  
“That sounds like a funny name, Mio.” One of her friends yawned, unconvinced this man even existed by this point. “Why are we even here to see him, anyway?”  
A blush quickly spread on Mio’s face. She leaned in a little, and all the other girls followed suit.  
“You all promise to not let my brothers know ANYTHING, right?” She said in a hushed voice, a whisper that wasn’t really a whisper at all. The girls all nodded, eager to know this big secret. Mio glanced back into Heibon, checking her brothers couldn’t hear her – if they could, all hell would break loose.

 

“He’s my boyfriend.” She whispered excitedly, and all the girls gasped, eyes sparkling.  
Really, Mio knew this wasn’t quite true, but it might as well be – right? She was working on it, anyway.  
“Is he tall?” The girl from before asked, having forgotten all her reservations. Mio nodded.  
“Really tall! He picked me up and everything.” She bragged, and little hushed gasps reverberated between the girls.  
“Has… Has he kissed you?!” Another girl squeaked, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes wide, caught up in the fairytale idea. Mio nodded again.  
“Right on this hand!” Mio proudly stuck out her hand, her other arm folded, her cheeks red and a huge smile taking over her face. The girls leant in and gently touched her hand as if it were fragile, excitedly whispering between themselves.

“Are you going to get married?” A third girl chimed in, practically vibrating from excitement. Mio giggled.  
“One day, but he’s soooo busy. He’s really rich you know.” She scoffed, pulling her hand back. “He comes from another country and everything. He came here just to visit me.”  
Mio was falling for her own lies by this point; she was pulling everything she knew about love from a program Yoshie-san showed her a few months ago while she was being babysat with her brothers.  
“Where does he come from?” The second girl gasped, mentally dating Mio’s “boyfriend” too by this point.  
Mio internally panicked. She didn’t know many countries, due to constantly running away from her parent’s lessons, but she chose the most foreign-sounding one she knew.  
“…Germany?” She stuttered, trying not to lose her composure. Another gasp from the girls; she relaxed as she knew she’d gotten away with it.

“Where’s Aoba? This isn’t fun without him.” Nao’s voice was heard from the distance inside, a slight whine in his tone, clutching a frantic Bonjin-kun to his chest. Mio glanced inside; indeed, Aoba wasn’t there. Maybe he was in the storeroom, or the basement…?

This was all quickly forgotten when the girls heard footsteps coming from down the street. Mio turned her head, and her heartbeat quadrupled when she saw him; Noiz.

“Mio, is that him?!” The first girl asked loudly, immediately being shushed by the other girls as to not spoil the moment.  
“That’s him! That’s him!” She whispered excitedly, trying to look tough in front of him, her blush betraying her. She crossed her arms and turned her nose up, opening one eye to check he was paying attention. He was walking straight ahead, looking a little concerned about something.  
She summoned up all her courage and tried to get his attention.

“N-Noiz! Hey!” She squeaked, barely audible. He turned his head and looked at her and her friends, then smiled a little, having caught onto what was happening.  
“Mio.” He simply said calmly, then carried on walking into Heibon and down into the basement.  
Mio’s heart melted. She didn’t know how he knew her name; unknown to her, he’d heard her friend say it loudly as he was walking around the corner.

“He’s got so many piercings.” The third girl whispered, still shaking and overwhelmed by it all, but not put off at all. “He must be really strong to have that many…”

But Mio found herself unable to answer, and instead just stared at where he’d disappeared downstairs. Although he wasn’t really her boyfriend, she made it her mission then and there to declare her love to him someday.


End file.
